


[Podfic of] Sacrament

by Podcath



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:07:20] Yahtzee's Summary: I prompted this MYSELF on the Kink Meme and then got obsessed with it and had to write! "It's still the early 1960s. Charles grew up devoutly religious, went to seminary and took orders.</p>
<p>And for the few years he's been a priest, he's been a good one. He coordinates volunteering and assistance for several charities in New York City, where his parish is, and doesn't mind the life of poverty he leads (though his sister Raven sometimes comes in from upstate to ask him if he doesn't miss champagne at all.)</p>
<p>Then he comes up with the idea of partnering with a Jewish organization that helps the poor, which meets with some resistance from the Catholic brass -- but Charles is firm that all children are God's children and they should do what's right.</p>
<p>Then he meets Erik Lehnsherr, the devout Jew and Holocaust survivor who runs that other charity, who is so fiercely protective of his charges that it moves Charles' heart -- and the first time their eyes meet, Charles has to confront the greatest temptation he'll ever know, and the church's teachings about what love is."</p>
<p>In this AU, Charles has powers - he just doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324190) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



**Title:** [Sacrament](http://archiveofourown.org/works/324190)  
**Author:** [Yahtzee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yahtzee)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** XMFC  
**Pairing:** Erik/Charles  
**Length:** 1:07:20  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution), [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer), and [kinetikatrue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetikatrue) (image)  
**Music** : Sinead O'Connor - Out of the Depth  


**mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?t8gvnl33a1v3oj1) or [HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6y2cs1x9ko7rtks/XM%20-%20Yahtzee%20-%20Sacrament%20%28read%20by%20Cath%29.mp3?dl=0) (32.85 MB) and   
**m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?90026c3uvqm69d6) or [HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jbz661pmuxin16z/XM%20-%20Yahtzee%20-%20Sacrament%20%28read%20by%20Cath%29.m4b?dl=0) (45.65 MB)  



End file.
